


Frost bite - Aokiji x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Frost bite - Aokiji x Reader

You had decided to follow along with Kuzan, seeing him out of uniform was refreshing, like he was a different person. You had just begun your journey with him, but you had a feeling in your gut that this would be a fulfilling journey. On occasion, Akainu would cross your mind, depressing you to no end, Kuzan would take notice of this and he would sit by your side to comfort you, placing his arm around you to keep you warm. Despite being so cold, he was surprisingly warm when he wanted to be, especially when it came to you. He would huddle with you on cold, breezy nights to keep you warm, coiling the two of you in a nice thick blanket. During the day he would always cook you meals and ensured your health, he really did care about you, just like had said. No once did he make a move on you, and it started to get on your nerves, you wanted a little action from the ice man, even if it meant you catching a cold or something of that nature.

The next island the two of you stopped on was your chance to seduce him, stopping at various, otherwise scandalous shops to purchase items that would certainly get his attention. He hadn’t suspected a thing since the two of you had split up to gather supplies, though, you were a bit eager to get off the ship. After the both of you shopped and collected supplies, as afternoon came around, he went ahead and started cooking dinner. You took this opportunity to dress in some lingerie and put on some makeup, it was your time to shine, you wanted your ovaries to freeze rather than fry like they did with Akainu. “_____! Dinner is ready!” He called from the kitchen just as you had finished getting yourself nice and seductive looking. When you entered the kitchen, his back was turned to you, giving you the perfect opportunity to slip in and sit on the table in a suggestive manor. “I hope you’re hung-“ He paused as he turned around with both plates in his hands, his gaze stopping on your beautiful, seductive frame. 

“Y-you look nice, isn’t that a bit chilly?” He asked somewhat shyly. You shake your head and cross one leg over the other, “so, what’s for dinner?” You asked in the most seductive voice you could pull. “U-uhh, m-m-meat and stir fried v-vegetables, made with my special sauce,” he stammered, setting the plates down on the table in your usual sitting spots. “C-c’mon, let’s eat,” he smiles nervously at you. Once he took his seat, you slid off the table and gingerly sat on his lap. He jumped slightly, looking somewhat uncomfortable, “u-uhh..” You giggle and reach for his fork to feed him, “allow me to feed you, Aokiji,” you purr. “S-sure,” he hummed, too shy to meet your gaze. You frown and straddle his lap, trying to get his gaze back on you, “o-or we could skip the meal and go straight to desert,” you suggest, getting a bit desperate. “T-that wouldn’t be good, you need to eat,” he hummed, carefully placing his hand on your side and rubbing slowly, “let’s eat and we’ll talk about desert after.” You frown and get up from his lap, going over to your seat to eat, he seemed to calm after that.

After dinner, as promised, he made you desert, which wasn’t exactly what you were planning at all. As he washed dishes, you came up with another idea to get in his pants. You went to the bedroom and resorted to something more drastic, reaching in your hidden magic bag from the red light stores and pulling out a few toys, the first was a tail, after removing your string like panties aside, you slipped it into your backside with some resistance. The next one was a long, smooth cylinder, keeping it beside you until you heard his footsteps. Sometime had passed before he finally started to walk back from the kitchen, it was getting late after all. You swiftly get on all fours with your backside facing the door, slipping the toy in with ease since you had already been soaking wet from excitement. You couldn’t help but moan after slipping it in, hoping that this would be enough incentive to get him going. When he walked in, you had been covering your mouth whilst pumping the toy in and out of you, your juices dripping on the bed, the tail sticking out of your backside. He had stopped at the door frame, the knob in one hand, his face turned bright red, “I-I didn’t mean to intrude. Pardon me.”

He swiftly shut the door after stepping back, you gasp and sat up, “A-Aokiji!” You squeak, he had eluded you again. “Kuzan! Come back here!” You call, hopping out of bed, the tail still in your backside rubbing your insides with each step, making it harder to walk. When you open the door, he was standing across the deck, looking out to the ocean, icy smoke coming off him. “K-Kuzan..” You speak shakily, struggling to step closer to him. He was too nervous to look back, “g-go back to what you were doing _____, I didn’t mean to disturb, never you mind me.” You manage to stagger towards him, your own juices dripping down your legs. You press your head to his back which was both hot and cold, then reach around him to feel if he had an erection, which he did, “_-_-_____! Th-that isn’t wh-ah!” He groaned as you felt and lightly squeezed tip, “are you dense? I’ve been dyig for you since the day we left the marines, I want you to fuck me Ice for brains.”

A cold, steamy breath left his lips and he clawed at the railing, “I-I wanted to be romantic with my approach to that, I didn’t know you were suffering because of it,” he breathed, turning around carefully to face you. His face was bright red with ice covering his face somewhat in an attempt to cool himself. He then picked you up and shifted the tail some, forcing some pleasured shudders down your spine, “h-hurry and take me then, a toy is not a good substitute.” You brush your knuckles against his cheek as he carried you inside, awkwardly walking inside to the bedroom. When inside, he lay you on the bed first before stripping down to his boxers, then getting into bed with you. It was after that point, of laying beside you, that he froze, unsure of what to do next. Impatient, you force him to lay back as you straddled his torso, “I’m gonna fuck you now.” You state bluntly, as if he was slow and he needed a blunt approach. He was so kind and gentle towards you that you had figured he needed to be told what to do.

You move and slid his boxers down enough for his long shaft to spring out. You bit your lip with excitement and quickly straddle over him, finally, the moment you had been waiting for. You slid him into you and instantly moan, it felt better than you had anticipated. He was in disbelief as you began to bounce on top of him, moaning and staring at him with such a lewd expression, it further hardened him. When he finally worked up the courage, he gripped your thighs and sat up and sat up to capture your lips, slipping his large tongue into your mouth to play with your smaller one. His thrusts went against your bounces as you sloppily made out, your arms wrapping around his neck. He was finally making love to you, though you had to force things to get started, it was still deep and passionate, more than you had ever imagined. He held you closer when he neared his climax, deepening the kiss further, your body was becoming ragged from the tail in your backside hitting all your pleasure spots as well as Kuzan making sweet love to you. You gasp as he suddenly released into you, a cold sensation filling up your insides to the brim and dripping outward. “Shit..” He hissed slightly distraught as he was still finishing. “S-something wrong?” You asked tired and worried. “I think we’re gonna be tuck like this all night…” He panted, trying to tug himself out, ”and I may have given you a bit of frost bite…” You hum and push him down, exhausted, laying on top of him, “that’s fine, as long as it was you, it doesn’t matter. Now let’s go to sleep you big dummy.” He smiled and held you as close and tightly as he could, “goodnight, my frozen queen..”


End file.
